Reality Check
by Chinsky
Summary: Freddy's been living his life dangerously and Zack is worried. Meanwhile, Zack keeps thinking of a certain someone...what happens when Freddy makes a bad decision while dangerously drunk? FINALLY UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Check** by CHINSKY

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I shall now go wallow in self pity.

"Awesome practice today people. Zack, niiiiiice work on the solo man. You've been practicing. Katie, keep up the good work. And Freddy..." Dewey Finn, had a band of seven 17-year-olds in his small apartment. The School of Rock had been going strong for seven years. Dewey stopped to look at the blonde haired punk rock drummer, Freddy Jones. "Freddy...It was great that you came today dude, but man, you missed the last two rehearsals. What's with that?"

Freddy shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. I goofed. Big whoop."

"Hey." Dewey warned him with his voice. "Be here Monday okay?"

Freddy just nodded. Dewey sighed. In the seven years School of Rock had been together, never until this year had Freddy missed unexplained practices. He was worried, but what could he do? He knew if he tried to talk to Freddy, he'd blow him off. He saw that change in Freddy's attitude. Dewey decided to stop beating himself up over it. If he could do nothing, why freak? "Alright guys. PACK UP!"

Zack walked over to unplug his electric guitar from the amp. Summer stopped him. "Hey Zack, you played really well today."

Surprisingly, Zack stumbled on his words. "T-thanks...Summer...you did too....I mean..."

Summer just chuckled and walked away.

_What was_ that? Zack asked himself. He shook his head and walked out the door.

He had only a few blocks toward home, but most of the time he wished he had someone to walk with. As though reading his mind, at that exact moment, Freddy ran up to meet him, a little out of breath.

"What?" Zack responded. "Oh..." He realized, and slowed down the pace a bit. "No reason. Hey, why don't you have The Car today?" The Car was really Freddy's mothers BMW. Everyone thought it was Freddy's, and only Zack knew the truth.

"Ehh...felt like walking," came his response.

"Oh. Okay. So...man...how come you missed the last 2 rehearsals?"

"I was with Ricki." Upon saying The Flavor of the Week's name, Freddy waggled his eyebrows.

Zack rolled his eyes so his friend couldn't see. "Oh. I see. You missed rehearsals for her?"

Freddy shook his head. "Dude, you really gotta lighten up a bit."

"Do I? Or do you just gotta tone it down?" Zack's quick reply shook even himself. Ever since junior year had began, Freddy had totally been living it up. Zack suspected it was because Freddy's parents had been fighting a lot, but he didn't dare voice that opinion. Being next-door neighbors, Zack always noticed things going on at Freddy's house. Lots of screams and yells coming from his parents. Lots of cars roaring out of the driveway late at night. Coming home really late, music blasting, totally wasted...

Zack might not be Summer, but he wasn't stupid. Freddy was going to get in trouble one day, and soon. He just didn't see it.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Zack shrugged again. "Never mind."

"Look..." Freddy began, and by the tone of his voice, Zack knew he wasn't going to like what he was saying. "There's this...party. At Jay Hawkin's, the football player? This Saturday night. Come with me man. It'll be fun. Here...I'll set you up with someone." Zack frowned immediately. He didn't like parties and he didn't like set ups. Freddy tried to do more convincing.

"Okay then tell me man, when was the last time you had fun not with the band? Hmm? Um, try, like, fifth grade? That's just sad. Come on. Go to this party. I promise, it'll be awesome. Just...go."

Zack stopped walking and looked at his so-called best friend. "Why do you want me to go so bad?"

Freddy didn't have an exact answer and looked uncomfortable for a moment. Then he started talking.

"Okay, look. I'm not as dumb as I may seem. I know I'm a jerk. I know I'm not acting...responsibly and all that other crap. But, I still pay attention to my friends, though you might find that hard to believe.

"Listen...you never go out. You never let loose. We're gonna be graduating next year man! Do you wanna look back and realize you spent all of high school with some band that never made it big time? Just...let go, and have a life outside School of Rock, for once in your life man!"

Zack was taken aback. He didn't know exactly what to say. Instead, he just nodded.

"You mean you'll go?" Freddy asked.

Zack sighed and just nodded again.

"Awesome Zack Att—"He stopped and corrected himself. 'I mean, Mooneyham, awesome. You won't regret this man. You'll realize what this year is all about. Letting go and not giving a shit. Hey, tell you what. I'll even drive you. So...tomorrow night, sayyyy, 8? I'll pick you up. You won't regret this!" He repeated.

It seemed that all Zack could do was nod. He didn't want to know what he was getting himself into, but he was pretty sure he _would_ regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality Check** by CHINSKY

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Self pity has become an every day thing.

A/N: This chapter's better, so that's why I put it up. Enjoy. Please review!

The next morning, Zack woke up before the sun. He did that sometimes. Woke up really early. He never got tired the next day, either.

Junior year had a different effect on Zack. His father had left a year ago. Zack didn't care. Underneath the surface he recognized the feeling as happiness, yet, he refused to accept it. Kids were supposed to be sad and angry when their fathers leave. Not relieved. But honestly, his father was never around anyways. Now, it was just like he was on a permanent business trip. After he got that promotion when Zack was in the eighth grade, Zack realized what an effect not having his dad around had on him.

He went down the stairs and checked the time in the kitchen. 4:39. He sighed. _Does this qualify as insomnia?_

He went outside the front door and sat on the porch.

Suddenly, a red BMW came raving from around the corner. Zack groaned_. It looks like Freddy's just getting home_, he thought to himself. Music blasting, the car pulled in the driveway haphazardly.

Freddy slammed the door shut, stumbling up the front walk. He looked drunk. Zack wasn't sure how loud Freddy's parents might yell if he came home drunk at this time in the morning. He sighed, cursed at his conscience and headed over to Freddy's driveway.

"Hey," Zack began quietly. "You okay?"

Freddy whirled around and near fell over. "Whuuuuut? Ooooh...Ish'ou, Sack..." Zack winced at the sight of him.

"Listen, Freddy, why don't you crash in my guest room, at my house, okay?"

Freddy looked confused for a moment but then nodded. They headed to Zack's house. (Freddy, rather slowly.)

Zack had to help him up the stairs. "Freddy, come on, up. Let's go. Okay, now in here." Freddy fell on the bed in the guest room, and was asleep before you could say 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Zack knew it'd be a while till he woke again.

&&&$#&%)(##

Around 11, Freddy still hadn't woken and the phone rang. Knowing his mother was gone for the weekend he answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hello, oh, Zack? Hi, it's Summer."

His heart sped up unexpectedly. "Oh, hey Summer." He paused. "What's...what's going on?"

"Oh nothing really. Oh, you mean, why did I call?" She laughed. "Yeah, well, a few of us are going to the movies later. You wanna come?"

Zack had no other plans, so he agreed. He then remembered something. "Oh...Summer...did you call Freddy? I mean...were you planning on inviting him?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd give him a call, hoping he's not with _Jenna_."

"Well, Jenna was last week, now it's Ricki—" He heard Summer groan, "But don't. He's here. Well...not consciously..."

Summer expressed her confusion. "And how exactly is that, Mr. Zachary Mooneyham?"

His skin tickled when she said his name. _Wait...what? Geez. What is with me?_ He shook it off. Again. "Well, he came in at like 4:30 this morning, rip roaring drunk. I let him crash here. In the, um, guest bedroom, of course."

He could almost hear Summer's eyes widen. "Really? Drunk? Is he sleeping?"

Zack nodded. "Mmhmm. And will be for a while."

Summer exhaled. "Wow."

Zack predicted Summer had never even _touched_ a drop of alcohol. Zack then thought, _well, neither have I.._.but a nagging in the back of his brain reminded him that this night might---unconsciously-- bring change.

"Yeah...well, he probably won't be coming. I'll meet you there then, at 12, okay?"

"Okay, bye Zack. Glad you're coming."

"Really? I mean...yeah...uh...bye." He slammed the phone down, and shook off the tingly feeling again.

Heading upstairs, Zack decided to leave Freddy a note and some Advil for what he predicted would be a killer hangover.

_Freddy,_

_You crashed here, at, like, 4:30 last night 'cuz you were drunk. I'm at the movies with the band. Here's some Advil. I think you're gonna need it._

_-Zack_

He slipped it under the door, with the Advil enclosed and headed out.

##$#&#$##

When he got to the theater, Tomika, Alicia, Summer, Marco and Gordon were standing in the lobby.

"Hey guys," he called to them, and his heart flipped—goddamnit, _again_—when Summer smiled at him.

"Hey Zack...okay guys, we can go in now."

They headed in to the theater and sat down. Zack—though he couldn't figure out if it were purposefully or accidentally—ended up next to Summer. He thought for a second. "What movie are we seeing again?"

Summer chuckled. "Spiderman 2. This is my second time seeing it. Geez, it was totally awesome."

"Sounds cool. I wanted to see it." Zack stated.

"You'll love it. I promise." With that, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Zack found himself looking at Summer during certain parts of the movie. When Rosie, Dr. Octavius' wife was about to die, he caught the vision of fear on her face. When Spider-man gave up his powers, Summer's face was surprised. When Aunt May pulled away from Peter after Peter confessed to his whereabouts the night Uncle Ben died, he saw a tear in Summer's eye. When Mary Jane found out Peter was Spider-man, he saw Summer gasp. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "I thought you saw this movie already."

She whispered back, "That just goes to show how awesome it is."

He smiled.

#&($#&$$)#(

After the movie ended, Summer was still smiling. "Aw man that's just an awesome movie. What do you guys think?"

Tomika was grinning as well. "Girl, that was one of the best movies I've seen all year!"

"Same here," added Alicia. "Dayum, that Tobey Maguire is hot." The 2 girls chatted on about how great he looked in the Spidey suit.

Summer rolled her eyes but didn't stop smiling. "So Zack, what did you think?"

He opened his mouth to speak when all of the sudden he realized how pretty Summer was. This thought surprised him and he suddenly found himself speechless. Maybe it was the way her eyes were glowing, or maybe it was the way she spoke with such admiration, but he felt his feelings for her dramatically increase. "Well, I-I...It...I definitely...It was good. Really good."

She frowned. "That's all?"

"No no! It was, awesome." He looked into her eyes. "Unbelievable. Amazing." He showered these compliments just to get Summer to smile. "You're beautiful too."

Her face turned quizzical. "What did you say?"

"I mean, um, IT. It....was...beautiful. Beautifully...made. It was made...really...great." _What am I saying?!_ He thought to himself._ God Zack, keep your hormones under control. You're talking to Summer here. Summer! Get a grip!_

She smiled again and therefore so did Zack. "I knew you'd like it." She added, and they walked out of the theater.

#&$(($#%&#$#

When Zack got home Freddy was gone. There were some words scribbled on the piece of paper Zack had left Freddy.

_Zack. Thanks. I'm fine. I'm still picking you up tonight. See you later._

Zack had an incredulous look on his face. He was still going out, to probably get drunk again, after how drunk he was last night??? He sighed, but went up and got changed for the party anyways.

&#)%!(%#!

At 8:13 Freddy pulled in the driveway and honked. Zack came out, locked the door behind him and stood outside the car. He asked him one question. "Freddy, how are you still okay after being dead to the world this morning?"

He looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I used The All Around Cure For Hangovers. It's something I made up once. It works. Get in. I might have to use it on you tomorrow morning if all goes according to plan tonight. "

Zack's eyes widened. "No Freddy. I'm not going to drink anything tonight."

"Whatever, just get in the damn car."

Zack did as he was told. Freddy put on music and blasted it near out the roof. He grinned. "Me and Ricki called it quits this afternoon. Well...I called it quits. But I am a free man, and I am going to enjoy this party."

Zack just shook his head. He could be most certainly sure he would not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality Check **by CHINSKY

Disclaimer: YAY!! I own Madison and Rachel. But nothing else. Self-pity is working its way down...

The moment they pulled onto the block, Zack knew which house the party was at. Cars, parked all up and down the block. He could feel the bass from the stereo pumping even in the car. Freddy grinned. "This is what I'm talking about man."

Zack just nodded. Freddy parked the car about a block away from the house and got out. Zack did the same. Freddy started walking towards the big white stucco house in the center of the block. After all, you kind of had to be rich to go to Horace Green.

They opened the door and ear deafening music greeted them. Zack took a second to look around. The party was packed. Literally. There was almost no room to move. There were drinks in the living room, but Zack didn't trust any of those. You had to shout in someone's ear to at least be heard. At that moment, 2 cheerleaders crossed paths with Freddy, giggled, and waved. Freddy shouted in Zack's ear, "I'll be back," and went to greet them.

Zack had no idea where to go or what to do. He decided on standing in the corner and hoping not to be recognized. He chose the dining room, only because the stereo was in the living room and the beer was in the kitchen.

About a minute or 2 later, he caught eye of Freddy. Freddy was definitely enjoying himself, and definitely already had a few drinks. He had his arms around both of the cheerleaders Zack had seen before. He recognized one of them as Madison Miller, the new head cheerleader. Zack had never actually talked to her before, Zack=rocker and Madison=cheerleader, just like oil and water. Yet, he wondered how Freddy did it. Freddy was a rocker too. _I guess he just doesn't stick to his image._ Zack decided. He was about to leave the dining room when Freddy caught his eye. Freddy had an odd look on his face, and then bent down to whisper to the other cheerleader. R something-or-other. Rose...Rebecca...Rayna... To his surprise, R something-or-other left Freddy and walked over to Zack.

"Hey," she shouted. "I'm Rachel."

That was it, Rachel. "Hi. I'm, um, Zack," he shouted back in her ear.

"Wanna dance?" She yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the living room.

"Well...actually...I..." Zack gave up, and shot a look back at Freddy while being pulled away by Rachel. He had clearly thought he had done Zack a favor. He hadn't paid a second glance after hooking him up with Rachel.

Rachel came really close to Zack and started dancing. Zack hated this kind of music. He hated anything but rock, and this clearly was not rock. He tried to pull away from Rachel but he was packed in so tightly among the others that it did no difference. Thankfully, the song ended soon. He pulled away but Rachel grabbed his arm again and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Get me a drink, Zack?" She shouted.

Zack nodded. "Okay Summer."

Rachel stared at him, confused. "Summer? Why did you just call me Summer?"

Zack asked himself the same question. _What did I just call her?_ He thought to himself. _Geez...everywhere I go, she's on my mind. What is with me?? _He shrugged at Rachel and mouthed 'Sorry'. He shoved his way through the masses of people chugging beer by the sink. He grabbed a beer for Rachel and took nothing for himself. He shoved his way back out and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she yelled, opened the beer and chugged half of it down. Zack stared. She grinned at him. "What, you've never seen a girl drink before?"

Zack chuckled nervously, though in reality the answer was no. Rachel finished the rest of the beer and tossed it in the garbage can. He looked at her. Long black hair...not nearly as straight or elegant as Summer's though. Blue eyes...Summer's were nicer. Prettier. He sighed to himself. _There I go again._ But this time, he didn't care. Was there a problem in admitting Summer was prettier than this cheerleader?

Rachel came freakishly close to Zack all of the sudden. She grinned and tilted her head upward but Zack turned away. She pushed back. "Aww, you're no fun," and with that, she left him.

Zack was glad he was alone now. He decided to brave the bathroom. He never knew what he might find in there, but at least it would be quiet. He thought out his choices. Downstairs bathroom, people might be puking. Upstairs bathroom, people might be doing things they didn't want to do in public. He shivered. He decided to try the downstairs bathroom.

He knocked—more like banged, considering how loud the music was—on the door, only to hear no answer. He turned the knob and the door wasn't locked. Praying that there was no one inside, he turned the handle and opened the door.

He heard someone gasp. "Oh, sorry," he replied, and tried to shut the door.

"Wait, Zack?" The girl said, and opened the door again.

"_Summer_?!" Zack asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you," she replied smartly. Then she changed her tone, "I came here with Marco and Alicia. He's off getting drunk and I think Alicia's with her boyfriend upstairs somewhere."

Zack nodded. "I came with Freddy. Last I saw, he was with some cheerleader. Madison, I think."

Summer groaned. "No more Ricki?"

"Apparently not." He smiled. He closed the door behind him and perched himself on the counter. "So, what's up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much...but this party is making me sick."

"Ditto. Freddy tried to hook me up with this cheerleader, Rachel..." He shivered.

Summer laughed. "Oh, I know her. She's not the most..._responsible_ person. For lack of a better word."

Zack looked confused.

Summer rolled her eyes and smiled softly, "I mean, she gets drunk a lot."

"Oh!" Zack laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure."

They sat in silence for a while. Then, he had an idea. "Hey, Summer, do you want to leave? Go somewhere or....or...something? ...A diner, maybe?"

She barely had to think. She grinned. "Definitely."

He smiled. "Awesome. Hey look, I'm gonna go tell Freddy I'm leaving ok?"

She nodded, "That's a good idea. I'd tell Marco or Alicia, but Marco's probably to drunk to care and Alicia doesn't want to be bothered."

"I'll meet you back here, and then we'll go, okay?" She agreed. Zack left in search of Freddy.

He realized how hard this would be. His plan would be to search the floor, then, he shivered, if he had to, he'd search the upstairs.

Starting with the living room, he saw nothing. He then went into the dining room, rather slowly, due to the masses of people that seemed to arriving by the minute. Nothing. He only had to check the kitchen and then it was the upstairs. Thankfully, he spotted him in the corner, making out with Madison, with a beer bottle in his hand. He winced, and thanked God he had turned away from his cheerleader. The 2 of them together were near revolting. Zack was surprised he hadn't choked her with his tongue yet. He shivered at the thought.

He groaned, realizing now he'd have to pull him apart from her. _Might be difficult._ He thought. _They look really into it._ He edged over slowly and tapped Freddy on the shoulder.

"What?!" He exclaimed, and then saw Zack. "Geeeeez, Sack, wuuuut?? Can't you see I'm..." he stumbled for a moment. "...Busy?" He added, looking at Madison who then giggled.

Zack suppressed an eye roll and told him "I'm leaving. Don't look for me later."

Freddy smirked. "With...'hooo?" He asked, slurring his words. "Did...'achel work out?"

"No. Summer," Zack answered.

Freddy's eyes bugged out. "SUMMER? ...'EEERE?"

Zack nodded, "So I'm going. Thanks anyway man. And Freddy...Be careful, okay? Enjoy...Madison."

He rolled his eyes, then smirked, "Oh, I willll...bye Sack....you know, you sould...really 'ave...a drink..."

Zack shook his head and hurried towards the bathroom to find Summer and leave this mad house, once and for all.

He got there, opened the door and called "You ready?"

"Yup. Let's get out of here, **now**," came her reply. Zack grinned. He couldn't agree more.

A/N: And that concludes the chapter. Thanks to my reviewers:

**Lauren:** haha, wow you found it and I didn't even tell you my authors name! How'd you do that? (did I put it on my livejournal? I don't remember lol) You're just good I guess. Lol and you KNOWW I just had to put the Spiderman 2 thing in there. (for all of you confused readers I'm like obsessed with that movie.) 33 thankssss :)

**Rupertsgurlie**: yeah there might be...shhh :) thanks for the review!

**Nishia: **wish granted! :) thanks for reviewing

**Mellowyellow36**: Zack is awesome. I love Zack. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Phish Food**: AHH I'm flattered!! Thank you so much!!...Your reviews mean a lot, your stories are soo amazing! I like Freddy/Summer too, just, I don't like Katie/Zack as much. I just think their personalities are different. And I love Zack, so I just have to write him up with Summer.

P.S. new chapter coming from Should I... anytime soon? :) hehe, sorry for asking, I just couldn't help myself.

**My Divinest**: caveman talk I see. Thanks, anyways.

**Nanners77:** ha, thanks. I like writing Zack weird around Summer. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Sweetcaroline3313:** thanks!

**My Divinest**: don't listen to Kristen. Sorry if you're reading this Kristen but I don't think that's what I'm going to do. Anyways, Amy, you and me kind of talked about this already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality Check** by CHINSKY

Disclaimer: Ummm...Nope. Nothing. Oh wait. I own Joe the Boring Waiter. Does that count for anything?

#$(&#

Zack and Summer left the house and their eardrums were pounding.

"There's a diner about 2 blocks from here." Zack stated.

"What?" Summer asked.

"I said, there's a diner about 2 blocks from here." Zack stated again.

"Oh, okay, sounds good." Summer replied.

"What?" asked Zack, but Summer knew he was joking, and just laughed. The walked in sync, and as the noise from the pumping bass grew lower Zack felt the need to say something.

"So. Now that we're finally out of there...hmm...what to talk about...something very random, very...okay, I've got it. What's the best way to cool off if you're mad at someone?"

Summer smiled quizzically. Zack nodded, encouraging her that he was serious and he wanted her to answer.

"Hmm..." She thought about it for a moment. "Well, when I'm just pissed off, I put on School of Rock really loud in my headphones. You know, our first song. I had it recorded. It makes me forget about what's bugging me right now. But if I'm REALLY mad...I'll run away for a little bit. Shh, don't tell anyone that 'perfect little Summer' can lose her cool. But...I'll leave the house for the night. Walk as far as I can before getting tired, or as far as I can go in one night."

Zack's eyes widened. "Wow. That's cool." He told her, impressed. "It's your turn to ask me something now."

She stroked her chin to she was deep in intense thought. Zack laughed at her. "Hmmm...I've got it. What's it like living next door to Freddy?"

Zack paused awkwardly for a moment. "You want the clean and wholesome version or the dirty honest version?"

She gave him a look. He nodded. "That's what I thought. Well...it used to be awesome. He was my best friend. But now...geez, its ever since junior year. He comes home at unspeakable hours of the morning, rip roaring drunk. His parents---don't tell anyone this either---they yell all the time. Either at him or at each other. Our house is pretty quiet because its just me and my mom, and usually she's out...on business or...something...but, you know, sometimes I wake up really early...insomnia I guess...and I can hear them yelling even then. It's pretty wild."

Summer was wide eyed. "Wow. I bet."

They walked in silence for a while. "It's your turn." She stated softly.

Zack thought for a moment, and then spoke with the slightest tinge of apprehension in his voice. "Do you ever think what would've happened if Dewey never pretended to be our substitute, and formed the band?"

"Oh, all the time." She answered quickly.

Zack tried again. "What I mean is...is it better or worse than what it is now?"

Summer took a long time before answering. Zack could tell she was thinking deeply until she found just what to say.

"Well...it's always very different, that's for sure. I mean, you guys are my best friends, without you, my life would be different. In a bad way, of course. But...there are times when I think about Freddy...and how messed up he is...and I wonder. Would he have been better off without the band? Would his parents go easier on him now? Would..." She paused. "Would...your dad..." she stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind. Would my mother ease up on my grades? Things like that."

Zack nodded solemnly. "Like...our lives could be better, but worse, in a sense."

"Exactly." She agreed.

They walked another block before she spoke again. "It's your turn."

Zack had run out of ideas, and with a smile he asked, "What's your opinion on abortion?"

She laughed and playfully shoved him. "I won't go into it, and I'm hoping you're not serious."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah. Not that much at least."

They had reached the diner. Zack opened the door for Summer. "Why, thank you," she said. Zack bowed playfully. Summer giggled.

They were seated in a booth, sitting across from each other.

"So." Zack started, "I heard this place has excellent cheese fries."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Cheese fries? Do you like cheese fries Zack?"

Zack grinned, "Yes Summer, I like cheese fries."

"Well I like them too," Summer said as she nodded, "so we'll just have to get them, won't we?"

Zack was still grinning, but in a quizzical manner, the way Summer had when Zack first asked his crazy questions.

"Well then..." she said slyly. She beckoned the waiter over to them with a very crazy wave of her hand. Zack snorted back a laugh. Summer shushed him with a finger raised to her mouth, a slight smile on her face. The waiter came over to them.

"How can I –"the waiter started, but Summer cut him off.

"No, no, none of that. We want cheese fries."

The waiter paused and raised his eyebrow.

"2 orders. Lots of cheese. _Good_ fries, do you understand? You know what I'm saying. Not mushy. Not burnt either. Cheddar cheese, not cold. I do not like _bad _cheese fries. In my opinion, there is nothing worse then _bad _cheese fries. Sir, I appreciate your work at this fine establishment, you seem like a nice young boy, what's your name? Ah, yes, Joe, it says so on your name-tag. Joe, do not screw this up. This is what we want and what we want, we get, correct? Isn't rule number 1, 'the customer is always right'? I am right, and I want _good_ cheese fries. I like you, but if they do not meet my demands I shall not pay for them, understood?" She said this with a haughty tone, as though she were from a country club and not in a diner, one that was most confusing to poor Joe the Waiter.

Joe nodded, scribbled on his order pad and backed away as though Summer was crazy.

Zack's snorts became full blown laughs as Summer finished. His laughs were infectious, and Summer began to giggle as well.

"You're insane Summer," Zack said in between laughs.

Summer looked awed, "Why Zack, _thank _you!"

Zack just laughed harder.

#$&#($

They finished their food and left the diner. Zack was glowing. _Who knew Summer could be this much fun_? He asked himself.

"Which way?" He asked her.

"You mean...Oh, no, you don't have to walk me home—"

"No." Zack interrupted. "I want to. Really."

Summer graciously accepted. "Thanks." Zack just nodded.

They walked in silence, most of the way. Zack spoke. "I had a really nice time tonight Summer."

"So did I Zack. And you were right, those cheese fries were good. Then again, I probably scared that poor waiter out of his wits."

He nodded and smiled. "That you did." Silence again.

"It's the house over there." Summer said, and pointed to 2 houses down.

Zack nodded. Truth be told, he didn't want this night to end yet. Desperate for something to say, he started, "Um...it's your turn, isn't it?"

"What?"

"I asked you about abortion. Now it's your turn."

Silence. They had walked up her driveway and were now standing on her front porch. She looked out towards the street as Zack looked at her. _She's really pretty..._He thought to himself. _How come I never noticed?_

"What do you think of me?"

Zack stared at her. "What?"

"What do you think of me, Zack?" Summer repeated. She turned to face him now.

He thought for a moment. He didn't know how to say what he was thinking. He was thinking about how wrong he had always been about Summer. How much fun she really is, and how much he really liked her. He wanted to say this, but the words that formed in his head got stuck in his mouth. "I...I think you're really...wait, no. I think...this has been...no, no no." Zack was extremely hopeless in saying what he wanted to say. "You're, awesome and I really like...damn. Just...Summer...geez," Summer grinned shyly and the poor boy's lack of words. He looked up at her. His frustration seemed to melt away in an instant, looking into her eyes. He took a large step and came very close to Summer, closing his eyes and noticing how close he was to her mouth. Summers breath quickened and Zack could feel it on his face. Summer slowly closed her eyes too, and closed the space that was still between them.

Zack was kissing Summer. In his head, he was amazed. He'd known Summer since the fifth grade, and she'd never been an object of affection. He almost laughed to himself, as he thought, _Yeah, well she is now._ He moved his arms around Summer, and Summer was snaking her arms up around his neck when--

RING!

Summer pulled back for a moment. "Sorry, hang on," she told him. She looked at her phone then frowned. She answered, "Hello? Dewey? What's going on?" Zack heard him talking on the phone, as her expression turned to one of fear. White as a ghost, she murmured. "Yeah. I heard you. Zack's with me. We'll be there soon," and she hung up.

Zack sensed her fear. "What's wrong?"

"Zack, we have to go. We have to go now. No time...No time for questions." She exclaimed urgently, and pulled him back down the driveway.

"Summer...wait, what is it?" Zack was confused.

"Zack! It's...It's Freddy..." She stopped, and her eyes looked like they were about to start to tear. "Freddy...he's been in an accident."

&($#

A/N: Hehe, pleeeease don't hate me. Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully), I promise. It's already written. This chapter needed a lot of work, that's why it took so slow. Plus, school just started. Damn high school, it's the third day of school and I have an essay due Monday. What is history? Anyone feel like helping me out? Hehe. Later,

The Chinskinator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality Check** by CHINSKY

Disclaimer: I own tall bald guy. A.K.A. Dr. Livingston. That's all. Oh, and mentions of Madison. Damn.

A/N: Took me forever to post this chapter. I read over it like 50 times. Sorry guys. Read my one-shot if you're a Freddy/Summer fan. I like that one best out of all my fics. I'm terribly terribly sorry this took SO LONG (since what, August?) but you know, school started, drama started, (whoo for Ragtime!) I've been trying to write other fics, (I have like 5 in the making)...It's hard. If you're patient I'll love you forever. On with the story...

3084023-715-8129643897349617324

Zack gaped and time stopped. "What…what happened?"

Summer spoke fast, her voice full of fear. "Dewey got a call on his cell phone. Freddy was in a car accident. We have to go to the hospital now Zack. Let's GO!"

Zack nodded but his body wasn't responding in the right way. When he tried to move, he stumbled. When he tried to speak, there was nothing. "What…what hospital?" He managed to choke out the words.

"Smithtown. Zack let's move!!"

He shook his head, trying to develop the thought that was in his brain. "No…too far. Shouldn't we…drive?" _Drive_. All at once, Zack's memories seemed to come floating back. Fast rewind. Kiss-Cheese Fries-Diner-Summer-Party-Freddy-Madison-Beer-Rachel-

STOP! That was it. Freddy. Madison. _Driving_? Zack was stunned.

Summer stopped finally. "Good point. But whose car?"

"Freddy's." Zack choked out.

"What are you talking about Zack? _Freddy's in the hospital,_ didn't you hear me?!"

"No!" He exclaimed. "Driving. Freddy! He was wasted! He drove!"

Summer's mouth dropped. "No way…you don't think…"

He shushed her. "No…you're right Summer. We have to go."

2394087291875984702398742

Zack's brain snapped into full gear. They ran to Zack's house and took Zack's mom's car. If Summer hadn't been with Zack to tell him to slow down, they would've gotten a ticket. Zack's mind was on fire.

No. No way. Freddy wouldn't…he couldn't…drive…no….He's not that stupid. But, he was drunk. I saw how drunk he was. Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I fricking comprehend…He was going to drive. How stupid could he--I--have been?!-

"ZACK!" Summer yelled at him, as he almost missed the turnoff to get to the hospital.

Zack swerved, and then regretted it. _Could I have just hurt Summer? Maybe myself? What if that's what Freddy was doing? What if all he was trying to do was-_

"Zack." Summer spoke, her voice loud and resonant, so Zack turned to look at her as they pulled into the parking lot. "You did not do this. Stop beating yourself up. You can't help him now. It's not your fault. If you can't concentrate, we're not going in there."

He nodded, but still took a breath to think his thoughts. _She's right. Zack, you need to stop this. Listen to her. Listen to Summer. Just be there for Freddy._ He nodded again and got out of the car. As they got to the doors, Zack grabbed Summer's hand.

"Thanks Tink, I needed that."

Summer just smiled weakly. "Let's go."

02938412837510928374123

Dewey was already in the ER, pacing back and forth. _What happened? Why won't the frickin' doctors tell me anything? I need to know! If they can't tell me, who are they gonna tell? His parents? Yeah, good idea there. They barely know the kid and he-_

At that moment, Zack and Summer came bursting into the ER, holding hands. _Wait a minute_, Dewey thought, _holding hands?_

"GUYS!" Dewey called out to them; they spotted him and rushed over. "Guys, where have you been? I've been here for at least a half an hour and the goddamn doctors won't tell me a frickin' thing! He was in some kind of accident, I don't know what, but if I don't find out soon there's going to be some unhappy people in this emergency room. Is he okay? Where was he, what happened, I have to know, I got a call on my cell about an hour ago, I don't even know why they called me-"

"DEWEY." Summer interrupted, her voice loud and clear. "Stop it. By ranting and freaking out you're not doing anyone any good. Not even yourself."

He nodded, and exhaled a breath he had been holding in. "You're right," he murmured.

Zack nodded. "Listen to Summer. She knows what she's saying."

Summer smirked at Zack, and Zack internally thanked her. _Thank you Summer_. Somehow, his brain had gone to overdrive to calm. Almost _too_ calm…things seemed to be going in slow motion. His thoughts dripped down like molasses and he leaned against the wall to regain a hold on things. He hadn't even noticed that the door banged open again.

"Hello? Zack, you in there?" He was surprised to see that Tomika was waving a hand in his face.

He now noticed that Tomika, Lawrence, Marta, Katie, Marco, Billy and Gordon were now huddled near Summer and Dewey, trying to figure out what Zack and Summer already knew. Nothing.

"What? …Oh, yeah…. Hi Tomika. How is…um, everyone?" Zack asked absentmindedly.

Tomika raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you think?" She gestured to the rest of the group. Lawrence was now staring at the floor, not talking to anyone. Marta was sniffing quietly, sitting in a chair by herself. Katie, slumped in a chair, had a very depressing look on her face. Marco and Billy were quietly chatting amongst themselves, both a lot less animatedly than usual. Gordon ran to the bathroom looking awfully pale.

Zack looked sheepish and a faint tinge of color arose on his cheeks. "I didn't mean that."

Tomika nodded, "I know. I didn't mean to…yeah. You know. …Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No. The doctors won't tell us anything," Zack replied as though it were his mantra. He couldn't let the band know what was lingering in the back of his head. Freddy drove drunk. He just didn't want to believe it until it was confirmed.

As they were speaking, a tall balding man came over to the group. "Do any of you have relations with a Mr.…" He looked down at his clipboard momentarily, "Freddy Jones?"

Half the band jumped out of their chairs, Dewey nodded animatedly and responded, "Yes, yes we do. What happened??"

The man held out his hand as Dewey brushed him off impatiently. "I'm Dr. Livingston." The doctor introduced himself. "Please, come with me to our discussion room so I can inform you."

Dewey and Dr. Livingston headed to the room, and the rest of the band followed. Dr. Livingston, paused, looked behind him, and cleared his throat. The band didn't move. Their faces were ceased with worry. Dewey just nodded at them, "It's okay guys. Sit down. I'll tell you all later."

The band reluctantly sat back down, or resumed as they were. The moment the door closed on Dr. Livingston and Dewey, Eleni, Michelle, Frankie and Leonard came in through the _other_ door. Summer took it upon herself to explain the circumstances. Eleni and Michelle had obviously been crying.

The girls look a wreck, Zack thought to himself.

He watched as Summer sat them down, and explained what they knew. He watched as Frankie's face paled. He watched as Eleni and Michelle let out yet another sob. He watched as Lenny buried his face in his hands, refusing to look at the rest of the world.

He wondered if Summer told them the truth.

Summer rubbed Michelle's shoulder, and then left them. She returned to her seat beside Zack. Seeing as though he was looking at her, she pressed her lips together, as though to smile, just without the heat or energy that was once alive yet an hour earlier.

Zack tried to smile back, but it felt so out of place that his smile quickly faded. She inched closer to him on the bench they were sitting on, and rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted, he knew, by just looking at her face.

He never really saw her face look that way before. He then wondered if his face held those same emotions.

He leaned an inch closer to her ear, and whispered, "Thanks, Summer."

She just shook her head, and buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck. She looked close to tears.

There was a small lock of hair that fell over her face. Zack found his fingers pushing it away.

They lay there together, both emotionally drained, just waiting. Waiting for what they knew would be the inevitable news.

What seemed like years passed, and finally, Dewey emerged from the door. Summer sat back up again, but slowly, as though reluctant to leave her new comfort zone. Once she sat upright again, Zack felt as though something was missing. He missed the heat of her body against his own.

He looked at her, but she refused to look back.

"Dewey, what happened?" Katie called out. She sounded weak, and unhealthy, though Zack thought that probably everyone did.

"Yeah Dewey, please tell us?" Marta cried next. She spoke in a very inferior voice. It was as if a little child had asked. You felt it twisting in your heart. How could you tell a child something this awful?

Dewey sighed, and looked anywhere but his band mates hurting faces.

"Well…guys…" He started slowly, "we're allowed to see him now."

"That's great Dewey. We don't care. What the hell is wrong with him?" Frankie snapped.

"Frankie, shut up, we don't need that right now." Eleni sniffled, as she was still upset and crying. Frankie just shrugged it off.

Dewey cleared his throat once more. "Guys…Freddy was in a car accident. And he broke his arm. Yeah…that means no drumming for a while."

That stopped their endless bickering. A few of the band members let out sickening groans. No one spoke, but Alicia cut through the silence and asked the question that was clear in the back of everyone's minds.

"Shit. Dewey…was…was he drunk?"

Zack clenched his jaw, and waited. He knew the answer.

Dewey nodded solemnly, his face white as a sheet. "Yeah Alicia. That's what the doctor said."

Zack closed his eyes and focused on the emptiness. He didn't want to see the looks on the faces of his friends, the looks of those so utterly deceived and tricked. Freddy had tricked them. To them, he was the guy who had everything under control. Everything under his fingertips. Big man on campus. Not anymore. No, not anymore.

"Go on." Summer called out. They all knew he wasn't done.

Dewey nodded and looked at the ceiling again. "Um…he also broke his nose. When…when the car…crashed, he hit his head the dashboard. The passenger side airbag…didn't go off."

Zack was puzzled. _Passenger side?_ He thought. _Who was driving?_ He drew in breath sharply as he realized…

_Madison._

Dewey spoke his thoughts. "There was another girl in the car. M…M something."

"Madison." Zack called out. A few of the band members looked at him.

"That head cheerleader chick?" Marco asked, puzzled. The effects of being drunk at the party still hadn't worn off completely, though he didn't look as bad as Freddy had.

Zack nodded. "They were at a party together." He looked down at the ground and couldn't help the thought forming in his head. _Why didn't I stop him?_

"Wait a second…Isn't that chick only 15?" Gordon asked.

Dewey brushed that aside. "Look…dudes…He…He's also…shit guys, I don't know how to say this but…when his head hit the dashboard…it hit it in the wrong way, and…" He blew out air, seriously pissed off. He was pissed off at himself, at Freddy, at the stupid chick in the car…

Zack's breath was shallow, and his pulse quickened. He almost didn't want to hear what was coming, but he felt he had to know. "Dewey…" He waited for Dewey to look at him. "Please."

Dewey took a breath, but finally finished.

"Guys…he's in a coma."

34098209482309481345024583495234

A/N: You can hate me, it's okay. I know this ending is rough, but I just had to. Cliffs are evil but I'll come out with a new chapter soon, um, hopefully…. ::knock on wood:: I hope you like. Reviewwww!!


End file.
